


How Did We Get Here??  (Working title)

by Callasandra



Series: Where Do We Go From Here?? [2]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second in the series of "Where Do We Go from Here?"  I was asked to "Hurry along" the NCIS:New Orleans part, and since it runs simultaneously with the first part, I figured that I would just start it as a second story.   Eventually they will merge into one.</p><p>Again, Not Beta'd, so if you see any typos please let me know.  Be kind...I'm NOT a professional writer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series of "Where Do We Go from Here?" I was asked to "Hurry along" the NCIS:New Orleans part, and since it runs simultaneously with the first part, I figured that I would just start it as a second story. Eventually they will merge into one.
> 
> Again, Not Beta'd, so if you see any typos please let me know. Be kind...I'm NOT a professional writer.

Chapter 1

 

    Dwayne "King" Pride, stood at the graveside, looking at the newly placed headstone, that read

"Cassandra Miller Carmichael"  
Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend

     He was upset when he found out a few months ago that Cassy had been diagnosed with Stage 4 Ovarian cancer. Dwayne, and his wife Linda, had been close friends with Cassy and her husband Paul. Then when Paul was killed in combat 25 years ago during Dessert Storm, leaving behind Cassy and their 13 year old daughter, Emmaline.  Dwayne and Linda stepped in to do, and help out where they could.

     But truth be known, he and Cassy had known each other for even longer than that. Back to when she was 19 and an incoming Freshman, heading to Vanderbilt in the Fall, and he was a young Probie agent working for NIS, they dated, pretty seriously, up until he left for his first BIG case with the group that later became known as the "Fed 5".

    But nothing, NOTHING had prepared him for what happened after Cassy's funeral yesterday. When he was approached by her lawyer and asked to come to the reading of her Will this morning.

   Dwayne stood looking at the headstone, the lone envelope that was given to him by her lawyer just hours ago, opened, and hanging loosing in his fingers. In it, a Birth Certificate.... with HIS name under that of "Father".

"Damn it Cassy. Why didn't you tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in getting this chapter out. Having a hard time getting this story to go in the direction that I would like it to end in. The plot bunnies keep wanting to take it in other directions.
> 
> Kudos, questions and (polite) comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Not Beta's, and I am not a professional writer, so please be kind.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

 

Loretta

 

Dr. Loretta Wade, approach King where he stood at Cassy's gravesite. She could tell my his stance, and despondent stare at the headstone, that the envelope in his hands, had produced some rather distressing news.

"Dwayne? Are you okay?" the ME asked.

"No." Dwayne stated, slowly putting his free hand into his pocket, and shifting his weight to turn and look at her, "No. I'm far from okay Loretta. Right now, I don't know what I'm to think or what I'm to do."

Not sure what King is talking about, but pretty sure that it has to do with that envelope held loosely in his hand, she crosses to him, and gently eases the envelope from his fingers, looking directly at him to make sure that reading the information enclose was okay. He lets her take it with a nod.

Loretta pulls out the single sheet of paper, and looks over the Birth Certificate. After a few minutes, and without a word or reaction. Loretta folds the paper back up, places it back in the envelope and hands it back to King. He looks at her expectantly.

"I can't saw that I am fully surprised." his ME stated, "Cassy informed me years ago that Paul wasn't Emmaline's biological father."

King grew angry in a flash. "Are you telling me that you've know I was Emma's father and you Never told me??"

"No, no, no, King... you misunderstood me. I found out that Paul wasn't Emma's father when she was 12, and in the hospital for appendix surgery." Loretta walked towards Cassy's gravestone, and wipe smudges of dirt off the lettering. She then stood up and face King. 

"As a Doctor, and as Emma's Godmother, I asked her attending if I could look at her chart. After seeing Emma's blood type, along with Paul's. I knew that there was no way that Paul could have been her Dad. Cassy was there, when I looked at Emma's chart, when I looked at her after reading it. Cassy just knew that I knew. She did tell me that she was pregnant with Emma, when she met Paul, but he didn't care, and loved Emma just like his own." 

Loretta took a deep breath, and look at King again. "I never asked her who Emmaline's biological Dad was, because I figured that it was Cassy's secret to tell, and when she was ready, she would tell us if she wanted us to know."

"But I never knew that it was you. I knew that you two had dated back when you were just kids, but I swear to you I didn't know anything else."

King looked at her, and let out a defeated sigh.

"What do I do now Loretta? Anything?? Nothing?? I just found out that I have a 38 year old daughter out there... somewhere..." He drifted off in his thoughts.

Then his head snapped up, and he looked at the ME. "Why wasn't Emma at Cassy's funeral today??"

Loretta shook her head, "I don't know why Emma wasn't here. I know that she and her Mom hadn't gotten long in the past few years, but I didn't think that it was so bad, that she would miss her own mother's funeral."

Dwayne Pride looked at his friend, "And I don't have any idea about how to explain this to Lynda. How do I tell her that the little girl that we use to take care of, and babysit on occasion, is actually my daughter??"

The ME looked at him. "Who is Cassy's attorney?? I think it would be wise to contact him again and see if he has any additional information, or knows the whereabouts of Emma."

King looked at the envelope with the law office logo in the upper right hand corner. "Spradlin, Donavan, and Dosh Law" he said. "Jacob Spradlin, Attorney At Law."


End file.
